i'll never let this go
by C R A Y O L A - F R 3 3 K
Summary: my first story/ songfic EVER. any reviws welcome ;D rated T just incase. ps: this is a yaoi pairing! if you don't like, don't read :D


_Tick, tock..tick, tock..tick, tock.._ It struck noon, which ment it was time for school to end. As Naruto ran down the hallways, he slowed his pace when he saw a couple of girls swooning in a crowd. They were probably looking at Sakura's new purse or something. Who in the hell understands chicks? Naruto wasn't one of them. Thats for sure. But then the crowd opened up to reveal a charming young man whom Naruto had admired for years. His breath caught for a split second, and for a moment, it felt like it was just _him_ and _Naruto._ It's always been about him. He just never knew.

**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**

**Please don't get me wrong**

There he was, black hair and all. Naruto tried to breathe again as he clenched his right side, pain all throughout his chest. Why does this hurt so much?  
_"OYE, SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY AWESOME NEW MOVE, TEME!" the estatic blonde screamed. Sasuke turned around with those half-closed lids and that some old frown upon his face. Oh, how Naruto wanted to make those lips smile. They were 16, young and free. _Memories of their ever-lasting friendship flowed through Narutos mind. Ever since Sasuke had come back, Naruto has been nothing but smiles and sunshine. At least, thats what he thought. He confirmed this the day he saw Sasuke training with Neji. He was jealous, hurt, and getting hard, all at the same time, seeing Sasuke all sweaty and worked up. Right then and there, Naruto knew it for sure. He was in love. And it was shreading him to pieces to know that Sasuke didn't feel the same way.

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

Naruto could never tell Sasuke his true feelings. Sasuke was straight, right? So what was the point. It'd just make him look like an idiot. Actually, more than idiot, when it comes to Sasuke. Every second they spend together, Narutos heart grows bigger and bigger. But the bigger it gets, the shreading cuts in deeper and deeper every time. Naruto sees Sasuke through much more different eyes from back in the day. Hes like a stranger that came up to him yesterday and told him he'd won a million dollars. Naruto wants to tell him everything. Spill every secret to him. Let all the tears he's cried slip infront of him. Then, he'd fall into his arms, and Sasuke would whisper a low, "...I love you." He'd say it again and again. I love you, I love you, I love you. Just like all the times hes dreamed of that exact moment.

**One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**

**Please don't get me wrong**

Narutos skills were lacking what they were. He and everyone else knew he could do better than this. What everyone else doesn't know is that his heart has just taken a thousand blows. He still didn't understand why he felt this way. Sasuke never hurt him, or said anything to his face about anything. It was just the fact that he'll never be loved by the one person that matters. "Why can't I just tell him..get this over with. No. He'll reject me. I'd feel worse, and it'd never be the same again." Narutos thought this through every day, and every night. Debating with himself on whether to keep on hurting or tell his secret lover every tid bit about his emotions. But he chose the hurt, and every morning, he'd put on that plastic smile, and pretend that everythings ok. He tried. He really did.

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

**Let this go, let this go**

**But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

_"Oye, Naruto, where have you been?" asked a curious Uchiha. Naruto just put one hand behind his head and flashed his goofy smile. "I never sleep at night. Either that, or I cry myself to sleep. You know, I think I'm in love with you. I want you to be mine and end this ridiculous suffering I've been going through. I need you to love me. I want to be yours forever more." Sasuke stood stunned. Then had Naruto collapse into his arms. "..I love you to, Naruto-chan. I always have. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-"  
_**MAKE EVERBODY SEE THAT I LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE ME! **started crashing through Narutos ears. "Ugh..what..time is it?" he said, fumbling to get out of his mixed up blankets. He pressed snooze on his radio clock. He was late. He quickly got dressed and raced over to his usual training ground. Same as always. Wake-up, get dressed, rush, get heart shattered. Every day. Just looking at Sasuke makes Narutos heart throb with sadness. "Oye, Naruto, where have you been?" asked a not-so-interested Sasuke. Naruto was still running up to him when he stopped and started grinning like an idiot. "I was late. Gosh, Sasuke-kun, aren't you used to this yet?" said Naruto as he put his hand behind his head. "Whatever. Come on, surprise me today with a new attack. I'm getting sick of the same thing everyday." said Sasuke un-enthusiastically. "Sure, right..Sasuke.." _Me too, Sasuke. I want things to be different also. You're not alone. You never will be._ And with that, Narutos heart took its last blow. He strode up to Sasuke with his hand still behind his head. "Whatever you say, teme.."

**And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you**


End file.
